


Primera Vez || Aristemo

by beAlover



Category: ARISTEMO - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beAlover/pseuds/beAlover
Summary: Un montón de primeras veces que deseé ver en la serie.No lleva un orden en específico, sólo son relatitos que se me van ocurriendo :)
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López
Kudos: 3





	1. Primera vez durmiendo juntos

Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Aristóteles recibió el alta en el hospital donde se encontraba luego de aquel extraño accidente con un par de payasos. Temo no se había separado de su novio más que para ir a la escuela y dormir algo en su casa. Todos los días despertaba temprano para poder visitar a su tahi antes de tener que ir a la escuela y luego volvía para pasar la tarde en el edicifio de los Córcega.

"No tienes que cuidarme todos los días, Temo" replicó el rizado mientras Temo lo ayudaba a trasladarse de la sala al comedor para así poder comer juntos.

"No, no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo" Temo le revolvió los rizos cariñosamente antes de servir la comida que Polita había dejado para ambos en un par de platos.

"Gracias" murmuró Aris cuando el castaño depositó su plato frente a él. "¿Qué tal las clases?"

"Aburridas ahora que noto que con quien más hablo en la escuela es contigo" ambos rieron.

Ellos terminaron de comer y la tarde siguió su curso. Temo, como todos los días, ayudó a Aritóteles a realizar sus ejercicios con sumo cuidado. En el transcurso de estas semanas Cuauhtémoc se había convertido en un gran enfermero.

"Estoy cansado" Aris se quejó, removiéndose en el sofá en donde había permanecido casi todo el tiempo.

"Vamos, te llevo a tu cama y así te puedes recostar"

Aristóteles asintió sin rechistar como normalmente lo haría. Temo fue hacia la habitación de su novio para poder acomodar la cama y luego volvió por él a la sala, llevándolo con sumo cuidado al cuarto.

Una vez ahí, el castaño lo ayudó a acostarse, sentándose en la orilla de la cama en cuanto Aristóteles estuvo en una posición cómoda.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Temo, masajeando el pie sano distraídamente.

"Si, y voy a estar muchísimo mejor si te recuestas conmigo. Te necesito cerca"

El castaño, sonrojado, caminó a gatas sobre la cama, acostándose junto a su novio. Aris de inmediato se acurrucó contra él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Temo mientras que este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"¿Muchísimo mejor?" Temo preguntó, divertido y a la vez enternecido de ver a su novio así de mimoso.

"Sip" respondió, haciéndo explotar la 'p' entre sus labios. Temo sonrió, comenzando a hacer piojito en los rizos de Ari. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio para nada incómodo, sólo disfrutando de la presencia y el calor del otro. Pocos minutos después ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Un par de horas después Polita entró al departamento con un Arqui dormido entre sus brazos. Luego de haberlo acostado en su cuna fue en busca de su hijo mayor, encontrándose con la parejita durmiendo en la posición más tierna que hubiera visto jamás.

"Ay, mis aristemo" suspiró Polita, cubriéndolos con una cobija. Luego de una caricia al cabello de Temo y un beso en la frente de Aris, salió del cuarto con el celular pegado a la oreja. "Hola, Pancho... Si, aquí sigue. Se quedaron dormidos y no tuve el corazón de despertarlos... Mañana te lo entrego sano y salvo... ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo como siempre!"

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Ari, encontrándose con la hermosa vista de su novio dormido. Desde ese momento supo que quería despertar de esa manera por el resto de su vida.

Cuando notó que las largas pestañas de Temo revoloteaban intentando abrirse sonrió. "Buenos días, Tahi" saludó en un murmullo. El menor sonrió, aún más dormido que despierto, y se acurrucó contra el calor que el rizado le proporcionaba. "¿Tahi?" llamó suavemente.

"Buenos días, Ari" murmuró, frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Aristóteles, provocandole cosquillas. Cuando Temo escuchó la risita del rizado, se levantó de golpe. "¿Días dijiste? ¡Ay no! Papancho me va a matar o peor... ¡no me dejará verte nunca más!"

Aristóteles rió. "Creo que tienes tus prioridades revueltas"

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" Polita entró a la habitación, tomando de la mano a Arqui. "Anoche ya no quise despertarlos así que le avisé a Pancho que te quedarías"

Temo suspiró, aliviado. "Gracias, suegrita"

"No hay de qué. Dejé el desayuno listo, sólo lo calientan. Nos vemos más tarde y Temo, no te vayas muy tarde a tu casa" se despidió, retirándose del cuarto.

"Tienes la mejor mamá del mundo" Temo dijo, girándose a mirar al rizado. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron el castaño se puso tan rojo que Ari creyó que la cabeza le explotaría. "Dormimos juntos... en la misma cama... juntos"

Ari sonrió, también sonrojándose. "Muy juntos... y aún así no pude evitar soñarte"

"Quiero despertar junto a ti toda la vida, Tahi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está publicada bajo el nombre de BadGirlsFun en wattpad.


	2. Primera noche viviendo juntos

La pareja terminó de tender la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta luego.

"No pensé que mudarse sería tan cansado" suspiró Cuauhtémoc, girándose sobre su costado para poder mirar a Aris de frente.

"¿Qué tan cansado?" preguntó el rizado, moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo con aquella sonrisita que Temo ya conocía a la perfección.

"Muy cansado" remarcó Temo al sentir las manos de su novio tomarle por la cintura. Aris hizo un puchero el cual Temo no dudó en besar. El rizado intentó profundizar el beso pero Temo se separó riendo.

"Traquilo, vaquero oaxaqueño"

Aris también rió, golpeando suavemente el hombro del castaño. Cuando ambos se calmaron, el rizado acarició la mejilla del contario, sonriéndole. "Vivimos juntos, Tahi"

"Vivimos juntos, amor" sonrió Temo, acercándo su frente hasta apoyarla suavemente en la contraria.

Aristóteles se inclinó hasta apoyar sus labios contra los de su novio, comenzando un beso suave que subió de intensidad cuando el rizado estiró el labio del menor, provocando que un ligero gemido escapara de los labios del castaño.

Aristóteles sonrió triunfante, aferrándose a la esbelta cintura de su novio para así hacerlo subir a su regazo.

"¡Aristemos, ya llegó la cena!" llamó Carlota desde la sala. Aris y Temo se separaron jadeantes. Jadeantes y frustrados.

"Siempre podemos fingir que ya estamos dormidos" Ari dijo, acercándose para depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del castaño.

"Podríamos..." Temo suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a Ari. "pero tengo hambre" dijo, para luego separarse por completo y salir de la habitación.

"¡Cuauhtémoc!" se quejó Ari, haciendo reír al menor.

Luego de compartir la cena con Diego y Carlota, la pareja entró al baño a lavarse los dientes.

"Carlota es agradable" Aris comentó con la boca llena de pasta dental. Temo sólo asintió, inclinado en el lavabo mientras se enjuagaba la boca. "Pero Diego es un dolor en el trasero"

"Ari..." dijo en tono de advertencia y el rizado sólo alzó las manos, regalando su sonrisa más inocente. Temo rodó los ojos, besandole la mejilla luego. "Te espero en el cuarto" le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del baño.

Aristóteles enjuagó su boca lo más rápido que pudo, acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo luego. Antes de salir aprovechó para hacer pipí, se lavó las manos y, después de echarse una ultima miradita al espejo, salió listo para encontrárse con su lindo novio. Cuando llegó al cuarto le recibió la bella vista de un Temo acurrucado entre las sábanas...

...profundamente dormido.

Ari suspiró, acostandose con cuidado junto a Temo, pasando un brazo por su cintura para así dormir de cucharita.

Esto en definitiva era el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está publicada bajo el nombre de BadGirlsFun en wattpad.


	3. Primera vez que hacen del baño frente al otro

"¿Tardas?" preguntó por décima vez Aristóteles mientras se movía de un lado a otro afuera de la puerta del baño.

"Rasurarse es un arte, Aristóteles" contestó aquello que siempre mencionaba cuando su rizado novio lo apresuraba.

"¡No aguanto!" chilló, abriendo la puerta de golpe y corriendo directamente a la tasa del váter. Abrió sus pantalones y, con un suspiro de alivio, orinó.

Todo frente al menudo castaño que lo miraba a través del espejo con ojos grandes y usando sólo una toalla anudada en su cintura.

Cuando Aristóteles terminó miró a su novio, sonrojándose de inmediato. En silencio, se acercó al lavabo donde aún se encontraba Temo con las mejillas rojas a más no poder. Se lavó las manos y, mientras se las secaba, se inclinó a dejar un pequeño pico en los labios del contrario, lo cual funcionó para sacar al castaño de su shock. Se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a sonreír y esas sonrisas se terminaron convirtiendo en carcajadas.

"Eres un asco, ni siquiera le bajaste a la cadena" Temo se rió, retomando su tarea de rasurarse.

"Tu siempre dejas tus pelos en el lavabo y no me quejo" respondió el rizado, también riendo y jalandole a la cadena del baño.

"Somos un asco" Temo se corrigió, sonriendole a su novio a través del espejo.

"Si que lo somos, tahi"

_________________________

Capítulo súper cortito pero que se me hace taaan bonito. Espero que les haya gustado como a mi 😂💕


	4. Primera vez que se besan en público

Los adolescentes se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en la gran mesa del comedor de la tía Blanca. La familia Córcega se encontraba festejando el cumpleaños de Frida, y claro que los López estaban invitados.

Los chicos cuchichaban entre si, a penas poniendo atención a lo que sucedía a su al rededor.

"A ti ya te gustaron mucho las citas, Cuauhtémoc" Ari dijo, jugueteando con la mano del castaño por debajo de la mesa. Desde el primer beso en su "graduación" se comenzaron a mostrar más cariñosos con respecto a lo físico. Habían cruzado una línea y ahora estaban en una nueva etapa de su intimidad y en definitiva a ambos les encantaba.

"Hay que aprovechar que Susana convenció a Papancho de dejarnos salir solos más a menudo" dijo en tono coqueto.

"Joven López, no sabía que ansiaba tanto la compañía de su novio a solas" le siguió Ari, acercándose inconscientemente al castaño.

"¿Y cómo no? Si tengo al novio más guapo" murmuró, sin perder el tono coqueto para después inclinarse hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Ari, iniciando un beso suave con bastante movimiento de labios.

Cuando se separaron sonriendo un fuerte carraspeo reventó su burbuja. Ambos chicos se alejaron de golpe, sonrojados a más no poder mientras miraban a su familia, los cuales los miraban boquiabiertos.

Audifaz se levantó de su lugar, saliendo del comedor, incómodo. A pesar de que ya le había pedido disculpas a Aristóteles y Cuauhtémoc, aún no estaba acostumbrado a la sexualidad de su hijo y aquel beso había vuelto todo más real.

Un silencio abrumador se extendió por todo el comedor que terminó en el momento en que los niños comenzaron a gritonear juguetones el clásico: "Uhhh".

Linda y Dany se unieron a ellos, riéndose mientras que Pancho repetía una y otra vez: "¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!"

Ari y Temo seguían sonrojados e incómodos, no sabían hacia donde apartar la mirada, pues cada que volteaban el rostro se encontraban con la expresión de cualquiera de sus familiares.

"Ya, ya. Los están incomodando" Julieta saltó en su defensa, callando a los niños y a sus cuñadas. "Ari, Temo, no tiene nada de malo que expresen de esa manera su amor. Tranquilos, muchachos"

"Es más, ¿pueden repetir? ¡Se ven tan tiernos!" chilló Linda con su teléfono listo para tomar una foto por si repetían la acción.

"¡Linda!" se quejaron los Aristemo, sonrojados.

"¡Beso, beso!" comenzaron a corear Frida y Lupita, siendo seguidas por el resto de la familia.

Ari miró a Temo, el cual negaba sonrojado mirando fijamente a la mesa. Reuniendo todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo podía, se inclinó hacia su novio, robándole un beso el cual Temo correspondió por inercia.

Todos los Córcega comenzaron a aplaudir, vitoreando a los chicos. Incluso Pancho sonreía mirándolos.

Cuauhtémoc escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ari mientras este lo abrazaba por los hombros, riendo. Amaba a su familia.


	5. Primera vez que Temo le mira los abdominales a Ari

"Temo" se quejó Ari, alargando la 'o' y tratando de abrazar al castaño, pero este se apartaba, cruzándose de brazos de manera berrinchuda.

"No, ya vete. Prefieres ir al gimnacio que quedarte a ver películas conmigo" su labio inferior formó un puchero adorable que Aris ansiaba besar. "Seguro allá hay muchos chicos guapos con cuerpos increíbles"

"Creéme, tu tienes el cuerpo más increíble del mundo" Ari se acercó hasta poder rodear la cintura de su novio con ambas manos. " Además, ¿no te están gustando los resultados?" preguntó Ari, alzando sus cejas con coquetería.

Temo recorrió con suavidad uno de los brazos de Ari hasta llegar a su bícep, apretandolo con suavidad.

Aristóteles se había ofrecido a acompañar a Papancho al gimnacio luego de que Temo se negara rotundamente a volver a ese lugar de tortura. Él prefería hacer deporte como practicar futbol o basquetbol. Ahora, varios meses después, Aristóteles había trabajado muy bien sus músculos. Su cuerpo, antes ligeramente marcado por el ejercicio, ahora era más bien fornido y claro que Temo lo había notado.

"Bueno, no es como que lo haya visto" Temo alzó una ceja, aún acariciando los brazos del rizado.

"Si quieres verme desnudo sólo tienes que pedirlo"

"¡Aristóteles Córcega!" regañó Temo, risueño. Agradecía que ahora mismo los niños estuvieran encerrados en el cuarto de Sebastían jugando.

El rizado rió, apartándose de Temo para así poder sacarse la playera. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras admiraba el trabajado abdomen del rizado.

Ari comenzó a hacer poses, resaltando los músculos de sus brazos.

"Wow" fue lo primero que soltó Temo, acercándose para pasar una mano por el marcado abdomen de su novio. Ari rió, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Al parecer no sólo vas al gimnacio a ver chicos"

"No seas menso" rió, sintiendo escalofríos en cada parte que Temo acariciaba.

Temo se maravilló al sentir los músculos del abdomen de su novio contraerse por la risa.

"¿Y? ¿vale la pena que me vaya?" Ari alzó una ceja, un tanto arrogante. Estaba orgulloso de los resultados y gozaba de la reacción de su novio.

Temo sonrió, acercándose hasta posar sus labios contra los contrarios, iniciando un beso enérgico. Quería mostrarle cuanto le gustaba. Una mano del castaño quedó entre ellos, aún pegada a la piel desnuda de Aristóteles.

"Wow" murmuró Ari cuando Temo se separó con un último chasquido. "Tal vez deba quedarme, sólo por hoy"

"Oh no, Aristóteles. Tu lo dijiste, tienes que trabajar tus músculos" dijo de inmediato al castaño, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, de paso recogiendo la playera del rizado.

"Pero- "

"Pero nada, puedes venir cuando salgas, aunque probablemente ya habré visto la película"

"Pero- "

"Pero nada" repitió, abriendo la puerta principal y empujando ligeramente al rizado hacia afuera. Temo lo miró una última vez de arriba a abajo para luego suspirar. "Wow" repitió, arrojándole su playera luego. "¡Adiós, Tahi!" exclamó, cerrando la puerta finalmente.

"¡Cuauhtémoc!" gritó Ari desde afuera, recibiendo una risita como única respuesta. Ya se las pagaría luego.


	6. Primera vez que se vieron desnudos

Ari tocó el timbre de la casa de Temo.

"¡Adelante!" gritaron Sebas y Julio desde dentro. Aris frunció el ceño confundido pero aún así abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por una cubetada de algún líquido viscoso. Gritó.

"¡Lo sentimos, Ari!" gritó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

"Creímos que eras Axel" explicó Julio. "Ya la regamos, Sebas. ¡Temo nos va a querer matar por arruinarle al novio!"

"Les dije que era una mala idea" mencionó Lupita, mirando todo el desastre desde la sala. "Pasa a cambiarte, Ari. No creo que a Temo le importe prestarte ropa"

"Gracias, Lupita" Ari pasó a la casa, limpiándose el rostro con su propia camiseta. "Yo que ustedes limpio todo antes de que llegue Papancho" dijo, antes de subir las escaleras en dirección al baño del pasillo. Quería limpiarse un poco antes de encontrarse con Temo.

De camino al baño, retiró por completo su camiseta y comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, antes de quitárselo, abrió la puerta, estrellándose de lleno contra el cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Por inercia, sus manos detuvieron al castaño por la cintura antes de que este tropezara.

Los ojos de Aristóteles inmediatamente recorrieron el cuerpo del castaño. "¡Aristóteles!" gritó Temo, alejándose de golpe de su toque, cubriéndose la entrepierna y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Apenas habían sido unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para que una media erección despertara en el pantalón del rizado. Al fin y al cabo era un adolescente hormonal.

"Lo siento" tartamudeó Ari, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" gritó Temo desde adentro aún profundamente avergonzado y escandalizado.

"Creí que saldríamos hoy" respondió Ari, confundido.

"¡Eso lo sé, idiota! Me refiero a que qué haces aquí, en mi baño y semidesnudo"

"Ah, eso. Julio y Sebas me tiraron no se qué cosa encima y... ¡un momento! ¿Qué haces tú aquí y desnudo si tienes tu propio baño en tu recámara?"

"Mi regadera no sirve y van arreglarla hasta mañana. Ah, y se me olvidó la toalla, así que cierra los ojos"

"Pero..."

"¡Aristóteles!"

"Ay, ya" Ari cerró los ojos y, en cuanto escuchó como su novio pasaba a su lado tímidamente, abrió los ojos, admirando toda la parte trasera del castaño. "¡Fiu, fiu!" no pudo evitar chiflar, provocando un profundo sonrojo en el menor, el cual corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. Ari rió, finalmente entrando al baño para poder limpiarse.

Cuando terminó de bañarse notó que no había toalla ni algo con que cubrirse más que su ropa sucia pero no planeaba volversela a poner.

Bueno, al menos así estaremos a mano, pensó Ari, antes de salir del baño completamente desnudo y correr al cuarto de Temo, empapando todo el pasillo.

"Estamos a mano, ahora préstame ropa" habló Ari, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Aristóteles Córcega!"

Ari volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con Pancho cubriéndole los ojos a Temo, el cual estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y no sólo por la presencia de Pancho si no también porque Ari era guapísimo...

"¡Perdón, Pancho! Yo sólo quería ropa" habló rápidamente el rizado, cubriéndose la entrepierna.

"¡Vamos a tener una plática, jovencitos. Vamos, Temo. Con los oclayos cerrados, nada de intentar espiar, ¡y marchando! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!" Temo y Pancho salieron de la habitación, dejando a un muy avergonzado Aristóteles buscando ropa en el armario de su novio.

¡Que día!


	7. Primera vez que hablan sobre Max y Bruno

Robert, Julieta, Temo y Ari se encontraban cenando en la casa de los primeros. Eran vacaciones de verano así que la jóven pareja decidió visitar a su familia en Oaxaca.

"Si, pero después de que pasó todo lo de Uberto las cosas se tranquilizaron" contó Temo, tomando después de la copa de vino frente a él. Aún se estaba acostumbrando al sabor.

"Me alegra ver que ambos están mejor después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Polita seguro está orgullosa de ambos" Julieta dijo, dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa a los adolescentes.

"Lo sabemos" Ari sonrió, tomando la mano de Temo por sobre la mesa y dandole un apretón.

"Oh, por cierto, Ari, ¿recuerdas a Max, el de la fundación?" en cuanto Robert terminó de hablar las orejas del rizado se pusieron rojas. Temo lo notó y frunció el ceño, soltando la mano de su novio.

"Eh, si, Max, claro"

"Pues te manda saludos. Me lo encontré ayer en el super mercado. Lo creas o no, el chico creció otro par de centímetros, luce muy a-" Julieta lo codeó en cuanto notó como Temo miraba a su sobrino político. "aah... ¡Temo! Cuéntame como va la escuela"

"Así que... ¿Max?" Temo alzó una ceja, aún mirando fijamente a su sonrojado novio e ignorando a Robert.

"Era un amigo, tahi. Lo conocí en la fundación de Robert" explicó el rizado, manteniendo la mirada fija en su comida. Robert y Julieta intercambiaron miradas, comiendo en silencio.

"Ah" Temo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. "¿Cómo están Dave y Blanquita?" preguntó el castaño, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, pues Julieta comenzó a contar algunas anécdotas de sus hijos, logrando hacer reír a los presentes.

La cena continuó tranquila después de eso.

"Ari y yo nos vamos. Muchas gracias por la cena" se despidió Temo, abrazando a Robert y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Julieta.

"Nos vemos mañana en la comida con mi tía Blanca" se despidió Ari.

"Adiós, muchachos" cuando finalmente salieron de la casa, Julieta giró a mirar a Robert con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué? ¡Yo no sabía que a Ari le había gustado Max! Se supone que era hetero"

"Yo siempre pensé que Aris era gay pero no quise mencionarlo porque sabía como era tu familia de conservadora. Si no te diste cuenta con Max lo hubieras visto con mi hermano..."

Mientras tanto, en la burra, Temo conducía en silencio, disfrutando de la música del radio. Ari lo miraba, esperando a que dijera algo.

"No estoy molesto, deja de mirarme así" Temo por fin habló, mirando a su novio por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando el rizado no apartó la vista, Temo bufó. "Bien, tal vez un poco celoso. ¿Quién es Max?"

"Ya te lo dije, un amigo de la fundación es sólo que... creo que me atraía, no sé. A mi jamás me había gustado alguien hasta que llegaste tú pero ahora, en retrospectiva, creo que me atraía un poco, sólo que yo no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los hombres, tu fuiste el que realmente me movió el tapete y me quito mi venda heterosexual de los ojos"

Temo sonrió, estacionándose para finalmente bajar y comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio Córcega. "Entonces el gran Aristóteles 'yo no soy gay' Córcega siempre tuvo sospechas"

"¡Osea, hasta yo tenía sospechas!" interrumpió Linda, quien también iba llegando al edificio, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de los chicos, caminando en medio de ellos. "Polita también. Una vez se acercó conmigo porque me consideraba la más abierta de mente de la familia. Me contó como las chavas siempre estaban detrás de ti pero tu jamás les hacías caso. Incluso pensamos que tenía un crush con Bruno"

"¡Linda!" exclamó exaltado, llamando la atención de los clientes que se encontraban en la panadería.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, Bruno también lo pensó"

"Ay, Dios" Ari se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado.

"Yo creí que tal vez eras asexual, primo" Linda aportó, palmeando la espalda del rizado.

"¡Gracias! Así me sentía hasta que llegó Temo"

"Que lindo, mi amor. ¿Así que Bruno? ¿Cómo Bruno, el hermano de Julieta?" Temo miró a su novio, alzando ambas cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Ups" Linda se rió.

"Ups" arremedó Aris, haciendo muecas. "Vamos, tahi" Ari tomó de la mano a Temo y lo guió hacia su departamento, en donde ahora vivía Audifaz solo pero casi nunca estaba en casa, por lo mismo, habían decidido quedarse ahí en lugar de la casa de Susana y Pancho.

"Entonces no sólo te gustó Max si no también Bruno. ¡Con razón estabas tan feliz de verlo hace un año cuando vino a visitar a Julieta!"

"A ver, Temo. Ya te dije que tu eres el único que puso mi mundo de cabeza" habló Aris, colocándose frente al castaño y poniendo sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas.

"Yo sé que si, tahi. Sólo me molesta que no me hayas contado de tus crushes"

"Porque ni yo lo sabía. Ya te dije, comencé a notarlo cuando me di cuenta que me atraías. Sabes que me costó un montón descubrir quién realmente soy. Cuando estaba tratando de averiguar si siempre había sido así o si eras sólo tú comencé a pensar en retrospectiva" explicó, "me di cuenta que, la manera en la que me comportaba con Max... y con Bruno, lo admito, era diferente a como lo había hecho con otros amigos. Ellos me ponían un tanto nervioso, pero jamás le di importancia. También me di cuenta que nunca le presté verdadera atención a las niñas a pesar de que siempre trataban de acercarse a mi"

Temo lo escuchaba con atención, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos que a Aristóteles le encantaban. "Fue raro e impactante notar que yo siempre había sido gay, sólo necesitaba a un bonito chico con unos ojitos de ensueño para darme cuenta"

El castaño se sonrojó pero también le sonrió amplio a su prometido. "Eres tan cursi, Aristóteles Córcega"

"Sólo por mi tahi" sonrió Ari, acercándose para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, sintiéndola caliente bajo sus labios.


	8. Primera vez que los descubren en una situación comprometedora

"¡Ya llegué, mamá!" gritó el rizado cuando ingresó a su departamento con su novio siguiéndolo de cerca. Al no oír respuesta, se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que estamos solos, tahi"

"Genial, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Temo se quitó la chamarra, dejándola sobre el respaldo de una silla del comedor. "Aún tengo tiempo antes de tener que regresar a casa"

"¿Qué tal una película? Apenas subieron una nueva a netflix que quería ver"

"Va. Iré prendiendo tu laptop"

"Yo voy por palomitas" Ari le besó sonoramente la mejilla antes de ir hacia la cocina. Temo tomó la laptop de la mesa de la cocina y la prendió, abriendo la aplicación de películas luego.

"¿Cómo se llama, Ari?"

"Está en mi lista" respondió desde la cocina, donde servía las palomitas en un bowl. Temo puso la película, dejándola en pausa mientras esperaba a Aristóteles.

El rizado llegó al sofá, sentándose a un lado de su novio. "¿Listo?" preguntó Temo, acomodando la laptop en la mesita de centro frente a ellos.

"Listo" respondió Ari, dejando las palomitas sobre su regazo.

Temo le puso play a la película e inmediatamente después se acurrucó en el costado del más alto. Ambos vieron la película durante un rato, dándose palomitas en la boca mientras Ari mantenía su mano en el cabello de Temo, acariciándolo suavemente.

Cuauhtémoc ya estaba un poco aburrido, así que en lugar de ver la película, se dedicó a mirar el perfil de su novio. Era tan guapo y su piel tan perfecta... parecía irreal.

"¡No seas estúpido, no entres ahí!" exclamó de repente, provocandole una risita a Temo. Ari giró a verlo y alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Porque eres muy guapo, Aristóteles Córcega"

Ari sonrió, inclinándose para besar suavemente al castaño. Lo que empezó con pequeños besos repetidos terminó con Temo capturando el labio superior de Ari, comenzando un beso más pasional.

Aristóteles inmediatamente le siguió el paso, jalonando del labio inferior de Temo. Su lengua salió, delineando los labios del castaño hasta que este abrió la boca y ambas lenguas se encontraron.

Temo gimió entre el beso cuando una mano de Aristóteles se coló en su playera y lo apretó de la cintura. Sin poder contenerse, el castaño se impulsó hacia adelante, terminando a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su novio, provocando que Ari perdiera el equilibrio, quedando acostado sobre el sillón con su tahi sobre él, las palomitas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Cuauhtémoc comenzó con un vaivén de caderas, haciendo chocar ambas erecciones. Ari desabrochó los primeros 3 botones de la camisa de su novio y bajó sus besos al cuello y pecho del menor, ambos jadeaban.

"Ari" gimoteó Temo, jalando sus rizos para que volviera a besarle los labios mientras que una mano del castaño acariciaba los abdominales del contrario por debajo de la playera.

"¡Por Oaxaca y todas las flores!"

"¡Ahh!" gritaron ambos chicos. Ari se levantó de un salto, provocando que Temo cayera al suelo.

"¡Aristóteles!" regañó Temo, levantándose inmediatamente mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

"¿Ya están presentables?" preguntó Polita, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Ambos se arreglaron la ropa y se acomodaron las semi erecciones en el pantalón para que no fueran tan notorias.

"Ya" murmuró Ari, apenado.

La rizada se descubrió el rostro y miró con el ceño fruncido al par de adolescentes. "Vengan aquí" Polita los miraba desde la cocina con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Ari y Temo se miraron, asustados. "Ehh... creo que mi papancho me está buscando"

"¡Si! Digo, si. Te acompaño a la pue..."

"Aristóteles Córcega y Cuauhtémoc López vengan acá en este instante" Polita alzó la voz y ambos chicos suspiraron resignados, acercándose.

"De verdad lo sentimos, suegrita" Temo habló, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho, avergonzado.

"Si que lo estaban sintiendo" se burló Polita, provocando grandes sonrojos en los muchachos.

"¡Mamá!"

Polita se rió. "Bueno, ya. Vamos a hablar en serio" la rizada sacó una silla del comedor y se sentó, señalando los lugares de enfrente para que los chicos también tomaran asiento.

Una vez que los adolescentes se sentaron, Polita suspiró fuertemente. "Miren, chicos, yo sé que ustedes se aman mucho y también sé que son adolescentes y les parece una gran idea expresar su amor de esa manera... "

"Mamá, nosotros- "

"¡Sin interrumpir, Córcega!" Polita lo entrecerró los ojos, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Ari. "Y no tiene nada de malo, muchachos, sólo quiero que se cuiden. En unas semanas se irán a vivir solos a la ciudad y ahí nadie va a interrumpir nada pero tampoco nadie los va a estar cuidando ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, mamá"

"Si, suegrita"

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ah! Y una cosa más, ¡nada de demostrarse amor en mi sala! Aguantense a tener su departamento, par de calenturientos" Polita se levantó y caminó hacia la sala. "¡Miren como me dejaron el piso! Ahora mismo me limpian todo esto"

"Si, mamá"

"Si, suegrita"

"Más les vale. Voy a ir por Arqui que se quedó jugando con Frida y David, de una vez les digo que no tardo nada" Polita les hizo una seña de que los estaría vigilando y salió.

Ari y Temo se miraron, y, un par de segundos después, el rizado se carcajeaba mientras Temo lo golpeaba repetidas veces en el brazo (y en donde alcanzara) con un cojín del sofá.

"¡No te rías, Aristóteles Córcega! ¡Fue muy vergonzoso! ¡Además me tiraste al suelo, pendejo!"

"Perdóname, amor" dijo Ari entre risas, cubriéndose de los golpes de Temo. Finalmente el castaño también comenzó a reír.

"Ya pues, hay que levantar esto antes de que tu mamá regrese" le aventó el cojín a la cara una última vez antes de que ambos pusieran manos a la obra.


	9. Primera vez tomando alcohol

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que todo el problema con Ubaldo había sucedido. Diego, después de asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien viviendo sola, regresó con Ari y Temo al departamento.

Doña Dora les hacía un descuento especial a los adolescentes en la renta, así que por ahora estaban bien en lo referente al dinero.

"Es hora de dormir, Arqui" Temo dijo firme, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba fijo al pequeño rizado.

"Pero mañana es sábado" se quejó el niño, aún brincoteando en su cama.

"Recuerda que Doña Dora te va a llevar al parque temprano, ¿o le digo que no quieres ir?" Temo alzó una ceja.

"¡Si quiero!" gritó.

"Entonces a dormir, chaparro" Ari intervino. Arquímides por fin se dejó caer sobre la cama, acostándose. Una vez dormido, la pareja salió del cuarto en silencio. "Me encanta verte en modo papá" ronroneó el rizado, abrazando a Temo desde atrás y comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello.

"Chiflando y aplaudiendo, niños" Eduardo regañó desde la entrada y la pareja se separó riendo. "Gracias por cuidar a Arqui, ya pueden ir a descansar"

"Es un placer" Temo respondió sonriente y es que amaba a su cuñadito.

"Hasta mañana, Edu" se despidieron, saliendo finalmente del departamento.

"¿Ya tienes sueño, tahi?" preguntó Ari cuando entraron a su departamento. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que supusieron que Diego no se encontraba en casa. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Mateo.

"No mucho, ¿quieres hacer algo?" preguntó Temo mientras caminaban a ciegas hacia su cuarto.

"Podríamos ver una pe... ¡ah!" Ari soltó un pequeño quejido cuando al entrar a su habitación tropezó con algo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Temo, encendiendo la luz de inmediato.

"Si, sólo tropecé con esto" Ari levantó la botella de tequila del suelo para mostrársela a Temo. Ellos le habían confiscado eso a Diego hace tres días, cuando el rubio decidió que sería una gran idea emborracharse en pleno miércoles.

"Olvidé esconderla en el armario, lo siento"

"No importa" habló Ari, observando meticulosamente la botella en sus manos. "Tengo una idea"

Temo alzó una ceja, mirando con sospecha a su prometido. Ari abrió la botella y le dio un largo trago, haciendo una mueca después.

"¡Aristóteles!" Temo rió, viendo las muecas de desagrado del rizado.

"Usted y yo vamos a emborracharnos, señor López" Ari le sonrió amplio, acercándole la botella al castaño.

"No lo sé, Ari..."

"Anda, estamos solos, en casa; yo te cuido y tu me cuidas. ¡Es el momento perfecto!"

Temo sonrió, asintiendo. "Tienes razón" tomó la botella que le ofrecía el rizado y le dio un largo trago, haciendo una mueca cuando el sabor amargo le raspó la garganta. "Esa cosa es asquerosa"

Ambos adolescentes rieron. Ari le dio otro trago mientras buscaba en su celular la lista de música que Temo y él habían hecho con canciones que les gustaban a ambos para el momento de hacer quehaceres.

Un rato después, ambos cantaban y bailaban canciones de Ricky Martin, tambaleándose por todo el cuarto con la segunda botella de tequila a punto de acabarse. Ellos habían entrado al cuarto de Diego, rebuscando entre sus cajones hasta que encontraron una segunda botella.

"Hoy te ves más precioso de lo normal" Aris dijo de repente, arrastrando las palabras. "Deberíamos hacer el amor" lo señaló con la botella, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y muy irritados.

"¡Atisróteles!" Temo también arrastraba las palabras e incluso las revolvía. "Nos van a oír" dijo 'susurrando', aunque en realidad casi estaba gritando.

"¡No hay nadie en la casa! Nunca estamos solos, es el momento perfecto. Vamos a coger como conejos, si señor" Aristóteles dejó caer la botella en la cama, un poco del alcohol derramándose sobre esta. Se quitó la playera torpemente, la cual quedó atorada en su cabeza.

Temo se rió, acercándose sin ser capaz de caminar en linea recta hasta su novio y lo ayudó a quitarse la playera por completo. "¡Bop!" exclamó, besándole la nariz cuando la cara de Ari estuvo libre. Ambos rieron y luego se besaron descuidadamente, con dientes chocando y saliva en exceso.

Los dedos torpes de Ari comenzaron a abrir los botones de la camisa de Temo, acariciando con las yemas cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

"Eres tan caliente que me pones bien sexy" Ari dijo, quitandole finalmente la camisa. Temo se rió, regresando sus labios a los del contrario mientras peleaba con el cinturón del rizado para poder quitárselo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en bóxer se acercaron a la cama, aún tambaleándose. Aristóteles recogió la botella y le dio un largo trago, inmediatamente después se acercó a besar a Temo, pasando le el alcohol que aún tenía en la boca.

El castaño se rió, provocando que gran parte del tequila terminara escurriéndose por su barbilla y parte de su pecho. "¡Que asco, Aristóteles Córcega!"

"Así sabe más rico" Aris comenzó a lamer el pecho del castaño, el cual soltaba una extraña combinación entre gemidos y risas. Temo le quitó el bóxer al rizado y luego lo empujó hacia la cama, el cual cayó como un peso muerto sobre esta. Temo se subió sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho, bajando cada vez más.

En algún punto de las suaves caricias que Temo le proporcionaba, Ari cayó profundamente dormido mientras que Temo se entretuvo mordisqueando el hueso de la cadera de su novio y, después de unos segundos, este también cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Temo, el cual se sonrojó hasta las orejas en el momento que abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la entrepierna desnuda de su novio. Se levantó de un brinco, provocando que Ari se quejara entre sueños y él mismo lo hizo cuando sintió que la habitación daba vueltas.

Corrió fuera de la habitación, hacia el baño, vomitando todo el alcohol ingerido ayer.

"¿Tahi?" Aristóteles entró al baño, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una de sus manos trataba de protegerlos de la luz. "Ahora si necesito un lugar poco iluminado" gruñó, acercándose al castaño para sobarle la espalda.

"Esto es asqueroso, no me veas. Vete" Temo limpió las comisuras de sus labios con papel de baño mientras le jalaba a la cadena.

"Amor, te amo. Un poco de vómito no cambia eso"

Temo le sonrió antes de girar rápidamente hacia la taza del baño cuando una nueva oleada de vómito lo atacó.

"Oh, bebé. No volvemos a tomar así" Ari se sentó junto a Temo, aún sobándole la espalda mientras que con su otra mano sobaba su sien. La cabeza lo estaba matando.

"Dan asco Aristemo, ¿comieron algo caduco?" la voz estridente de Diego hizo gemir de dolor a la pareja. "Ay, dios mío. No me digan que están crudos porque si sí en este mismo momento me desmayo" Diego los miró con una amplia sonrisa. "Además están semi desnudos, no me digan que tuvieron sexo borrachos"

"¡Diego!" ambos se quejaron, sonrojados.

"Já, ya no necesito respuesta, par de calenturientos"

"Diego, sólo... cállate" Temo pidió, aún aferrado al váter.

"Uy, si van a estar con ese humorcito mejor ni tomen. Tranquilos, les traeré aspirinas" el rubio dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

Ari y Temo se miraron. "¿Hicimos el amor?" preguntó el rizado, confundido. Todo lo de ayer sólo era un borrón en su memoria.

"No me duele nada, ¿a ti?"

Ari se estiró un poco y, al no sentir molestia, negó. "No, nada"

"Creo que nos quedamos dormidos cuando estábamos a punto de" dijo Temo, sonrojado, recordando la posición en la que estaba cuando despertó.

"Somos un desastre"

"Ya se" alcanzó a decir antes de vomitar por tercera vez.

"Ay dios" se quejó Ari, parándose rápidamente para vomitar en el lavabo.

"Son asquerosos, mejor hubiera regresado más tarde" Diego se quejó, mirándolos asqueado desde la puerta.


	10. Primera (y única) vez que Ari le pide la mano de Temo a Pancho

"¿Estás seguro, Ari? Creo que es innecesario si ya me lo pediste" Temo habló, sentado desde la cama mientras observaba a Aristóteles caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación mientras acomodaba sus rizos en un tic nervioso.

"Es necesario, ya verás. Además eso me da puntos con todos los López, promete que no le dirás que te ya te lo pedí"

"Bien, si tanto insistes está bien. Lo prometo"

"Gracias, tahi" Ari se acercó a él y le dio un pico en los labios. "Ahora mantente callado y fuera de la cámara"

Temo rió, asintiendo. Se sentó sobre el escritorio, observando al rizado frente a él, el cual se sentó en la silla con la laptop recargada sobre el escritorio. Una vez que se aseguró de que Temo no salía en el encuadre de la cámara, solicitó una videollamada a su suegro.

"Suerte" susurró Temo justo antes de que Pancho respondiera.

"Qué onda, Aristófanes, ¿todo bien? ¿Temo está bien?" la voz preocupada acompañó al rostro igualmente preocupado de Pancho mientras este inspeccionaba el rostro de Ari.

"Hola, Pancho. Si todo bien, tranquilo" Ari trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Si está todo bien por qué traes esa cara de chichicuilote espantado"

"Es que... quiero hablar contigo. Pedirte algo en realidad"

"Ya sabes que cuentan conmigo, Aristófanes. Ándale, ¿pa' qué soy bueno?" Pancho se acomodó mejor en un taburete de la cocina, donde se encontraba.

"Bueno, yo... yo... yo" Ari miró a Temo con pánico y este le hizo gestos para que respirara con tranquilidad.

"¿Tú, tú, qué? Me estás asustando, hijo"

"¡No! No es nada malo, yo... quería pedirte la... la mano de Temo"

"¿La mano? Pues ni modos que se la arranque" dijo, antes de soltar su característica risa. "Pérate, pérate. ¿Mano? O sea, ¿pa' casarte con mi chamaco?"

"Si, ya se que es repentino pero yo amo demasiado a Temo y en verdad quiero hacerlo" Temo lo miró sonriendo con ternura, articulando con los labios un yo te amo más.

"No lo sé, Aristófanes. Todavía están muy chamacos y eso de matrimonio es una cosa muy seria"

"No me quiero casar con Temo mañana, es sólo... un plan a futuro que quiero tener. Obviamente quiero que terminemos nuestras carreras y estar un poco más estables antes de hacerlo"

"¿Y por qué no esperas a que eso pase también para proponertele?"

"Con todo lo que ha pasado ultimamente y lo que va a seguir pasando, yo... tengo miedo de perderlo. Muchísimo. A veces yo no puedo dormir por miedo a que cuando despierte él no esté a mi lado. Él y Arqui son lo más preciado que tengo y de verdad me aterra lo que pueda pasar. Pancho, amo a Temo y lo cuidaré por el resto de mis días, eso te lo prometo. Quiero proponerselo, ahora y, con todo respeto, igual lo haré. Sólo quería saber tu opinión porque eres como un padre para mi, Pancho"

"Ay, hijo. Te entiendo. Cuando perdí a Laurita, la mamá de Temo, sentía terror de perderlo también. Para serte sincero, es el más consentido de la familia López" ambos hombres rieron mientras que Temo se cruzaba de brazos, indignado. "De acuerdo. Tienen mi bendición con la condición de que esperen a ser más grandes para hacer el bodorrio"

"Gracias, Pancho. De verdad"

"No hay de queso. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al ver como amas a mi hijo. Laurita te habría amado"

Ari sonrió, sus ojos aguandose un poco al igual que los de Temo.

"Te dejo, hijo. Le voy a contar el chisme a mi Susanita. Cuando se lo pidas me llaman los dos"

"Si, suegro. Gracias"

"Adiós" Pancho le sonrió a la cámara por última vez antes de colgar. En cuanto la pantalla estuvo en negro, Temo se arrojó a los brazos de su prometido, repartiendo pequeños besos en todo su rostro.

"Tenías razón. Era necesario" sonrió amplio, luciendo los hoyuelos en lo alto de sus mejillas. "Y mi papancho tiene razón, mi mamá te amaría completamente" le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste; Ari le acarició la mejilla.

"Gracias, tahi. Significa mucho" la pareja se abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando del momento.

"Ahora, sobre ser el consentido..."

"Ni lo intentes, tahi. Lo eres y todos lo sabemos"


	11. Primera vez que chocan a la burra

"¿Bueno?" respondió Temo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Era sábado y, al no tener pendientes que hacer, se permitió dormir hasta tarde.

"¿Tahi? Te voy a decir algo pero no enloquescas, todo está bien"

"¿Ari? ¿Qué pasa, no estás en casa?" Temo se levantó de un brinco al oír el tono preocupado de voz que usó el rizado.

"No... Diego y yo quisimos ir por la despensa de la semana para que tu pudieras descansar bien todo el fin de semana pero el imbécil- "

"¡No es cierto, Temo! Todo fue culpa de tontostóteles"

"¡Devuelveme el teléfono, Ortega!"

"¡No!"

Temo escuchó un forcejo. "¡Ya basta los dos!" el forcejeo paró. "Dale el teléfono a Aristóteles, Diego"

"Si, señor" murmuró el nuevamente castaño antes de entregarle el celular al rizado.

"¿Tahi?"

"Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué está pasando, Aristóteles Córcega" exigió el castaño, poniendo el altavoz para vestirse rápidamente, preparado para ir a donde quiera que estuvieran.

"Yo, bueno, nosotros... chocamos" Ari cerró los ojos y apartó un poco el celular, esperando el grito que vendría después.

"¡¿Qué?!" y ahí estaba el grito. "¿Están bien? ¿Dónde rayos están?" Temo se colocó los zapatos antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto para buscar las llaves de la burra.

"Estamos... relativamente bien. De verdad. El hospital sólo fue rutinario"

"¿Hospital? ¡Aristóteles!"

"Tranquilo, Temo"

"¡Deja de repetir eso y dime dónde rayos están, par de idiotas! ¿Chocaron a mi burrita?" preguntó al no encontrar las llaves.

"Si, lo siento. Juro que te pagaré todo"

"Eso es lo de menos, Ari. Dime dónde están, necesito ver que estás bien" Temo pidió, ya caminando hacia la calle para poder tomar un taxi.

"En el hospital central"

"Voy para allá" Temo colgó y subió a un taxi. El camino fue relativamente corto y, al llegar, corrió hacia la recepción. "Busco a Aristóteles Córcega"

"¿Es familiar?" preguntó la enfermera, apenas inmutandose por la presencia del dssesperado castaño.

"Soy su prometido, ¿dónde está?"

La enfermera lo analizó unos segundos antes de mirar hacia su computadora. "En emergencias, camilla 6"

"Gracias" Temo corrió hacia allí, recibiendo regaños de todo el personal del hospital que se encontraba en el camino.

"Que sensible eres, Aristóteles"

"Ay, ya cállate que si no fuera por ti..."

"¡Ari!" Temo gritó en cuanto lo vio, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza a lo cual Ari soltó un quejido. "Lo siento, lo siento" Temo lo soltó, comenzando a inspeccionarlo de arriba a bajo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, mirando el collarín que portaba el rizado.

"Ah, claro, yo estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, mejor amigo" Diego habló sarcásticamente.

"No seas tonto" Temo también lo abrazó, inspeccionandolo con la mirada. "¿Qué pasó?" repitió.

"El tonto de Diego, eso pasó"

"Ay cállate, confiadostóteles"

"Basta ya los dos. Expliquenme ahora mismo que rayos le hicieron a mi burrita" Temo se cruzó de brazos, mirandolos a ambos.

"Bueno... " Ari comenzó.

■Flashback■

"¿Estás seguro?" Diego preguntó, inseguro.

"¿Te estás echando para atrás luego de 2 horas suplicándome que te dejara conducir?" Ari bufó "ahora te chingas. Sube. No es tan difícil, yo te enseño"

"Bien, enojostóteles" Diego subió al asiento del conductor mientras que Ari se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto. "Además, yo soy casi un experto manejando. Sólo necesito mi licencia"

"Ahí está, mejor para mi. Vamos, quiero llegar antes de que Temo despierte" ambos se pusieron los cinturones y Diego encendió el auto.

Ari tomó su celular y checó sus redes, contestando algunos comentarios de sus fans en la última foto que había subido.

"¡UN PERRITO! ¿QUÉ HAGO ARISTÓTELES?" gritó de repente Diego, entrando en pánico mientras se aferraba al volante y, por alguna extraña razón, aceleraba.

"¡FRENA, IDIOTA, FRENA!" Ari también gritó, agarrándose fuerte al asiento.

"¡NO PUEDO!" por los nervios, Diego no le atinaba al freno. "¡QUÍTATE, PERRO ESTÚPIDO!"

Ari tiró del freno de mano, el coche frenó de golpe y, al mismo tiempo, un auto se estrelló en el costado, justo en la puerta de Ari.

Ambos chicos respiraban entrecortado. "¡Muévete! Vete para atrás o nos van a multar por no traer licencia"

"¡Cierto!" Diego iba abrir la puerta pero Ari rápidamente lo detuvo, soltando un quejido al sentir cierto dolor en su cuello.

"¡No salgas, imbécil!"

"¡No me grites o voy a llorar!" Diego, como pudo, se pasó para la parte de atrás mientras que Ari se pasó al asiento del conductor, justo en el momento en que la señora que conducía el auto, tocaba la ventana.

Ari abrió. "¿Están bien? ¡Ni crean que no vi como cambiaron asiento!"

"¡Lo siento, señora! Por favor no le diga a la policia" suplicó, justo en el momento en que llegó una patrulla. Al menos no estaban en una calle tan transitada.

"Buenas tar-"

"¡Todo fue culpa de Aristóteles Córcega, llevenselo a él pero no a mi, mi carita linda no sobrevivirá ni una hora en la cárcel!"

"¡Diego!" regañó Ari. "Disculpelo, oficial. Se golpeó la cabeza en el choque aunque de por si ya venía dañado de fábrica"

El oficial los miraba divertido, era obvio que ambos eran muy jóvenes aún, así que supuso que era su primer choque.

"¿Están lastimados? Igual la señora ya llamó a una ambulancia" habló el hombre, acercándose a revisar el golpe. No era taan malo. "¿Traes licencia? Te ves muy chamaco para andar manejando"

"Si, aquí está" Ari sacó su licencia y se la entregó al policía, el cual anotó todos sus datos.

"¿Este coche es suyo?" preguntó, devolviendole la licencia.

"Si, bueno no, en realidad es de mi pareja, me lo prestó para ir por la despensa" habló Aristóteles, bajandose del auto con gesto adolorido.

"¿Te duele algo, niño? Mejor quédate sentado, ¿qué tal si te nos mueres? Ay Diosito, mejor acuéstate" la señora lo miraba preocupada, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

"Estoy bien, sólo algo magullado" Ari le restó importancia. Diego también bajó del auto y se acercó a él, también preocupado.

"¿Seguro? Por que si te pasa algo Temo me mata"

"Seguro" en cuanto dijo esto, la sirena de la ambulancia empezó a sonar y pronto llegó a su encuentro.

Dos paramédicos bajaron a revisar a ambos chicos y, cuando Ari les comentó sobre su ligera molestia en el cuello, los hombres lo inmovilizaron en la camilla, listos para subirlo a la ambulancia.

"¡Esperen, esperen! No puedo dejar a la burra sola, ¡bájenme!"

"¿Aris?" la voz de Eduardo logró que dejara de moverse; el hombre casualmente pasaba por esa calle y, al reconocer a la burra desde lejos, no dudó en acercarse. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Se va a morir!" gritó la señora.

"¡Deje de decir eso!" gritó Diego de vuelta, ya tenía los nervios de punta.

"¡Que estoy bien, carajo!" Ari gritó desde la camilla y Eduardo sólo miraba a todos con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. "Eduardo, ¿puedes encargarte de la burra? Diego y yo estamos bien pero nos van a revisar. Prometo que te explico todo más tarde"

"Si, está bien. Cualquier cosa me llaman, chicos"

"Si, no te preocupes. ¡Ah! Y yo le aviso a Temo, sino se me infarta" dijo por última vez antes se ser subido a la ambulancia seguido por Diego.

■Fin del flashback■

"Y aquí estamos. ¿Ahora ves que fue culpa de Diego?"

"Ay, ajá. Fue tu culpa, Aristóteles. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar manejar a alguien sin licencia?"

"¡No dejabas de fregar con eso!" Bufó. "Además me dijiste que eras buen conductor"

"Y tu que me crees, confiadostóteles"

"Bueno, ya basta los dos. Fue un accidente, lo importante es que ambos están bien" interrumpió Temo, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rizado. "Eso si, ninguno de los dos va a tocar a mi burrita nunca más"

"¡Temo!" se quejaron Diego y Ari al mismo tiempo antes de empezar una nueva discusión. Temo sólo rodó los ojos.


	12. Primera vez que se dan un beso subido de tono

"Y en cada beso que yo le doy, se lleva puesto mi corazón. Lo quiero cerca"

Cuando Aristóteles terminó de cantar, Temo aplaudió efusivo, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama de Aristóteles. "Me encanta, Ari. Sabes que soy tu fan número uno"

"Y también mi inspiración número uno, no lo olvides" Ari se inclinó hasta poder besar al castaño. "Porque haces magia cuando estás aquí"

Temo sonrió, sonrojado. "Te amo. Gracias por la canción"

Ari apartó el teclado de su regazo para poder acomodarse mejor frente a su novio. "Te amo, mi musa"

Temo rió. "Así que... ¿qué tan cerca me quiere, joven Córcega?" preguntó el castaño, inclinándose hacia su novio.

"Muy cerca" respondió, también inclinándose lentamente hacia él hasta que por fin sus labios chocaron. Empezó como un vaivén lento que poco a poco agarraba más ritmo.

Aristóteles, por inercia, se fue acercándo más a su novio, hasta que este terminó acostado con el rizado encima de él, acomodado entre sus piernas.

El beso se tornaba cada vez más enérgico, incluso Temo soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando la lengua de Ari salió tímidamente, delineando torpemente los labios del castaño, el cual terminó por abrir la boca para que ambas lenguas se encontraran, aún sin saber cómo moverlas exactamente. No era como que no se hubieran imaginado ya una situación así pero ambos estaban nerviosos, lo poco que habían investigado sobre este tipo de besos había desaparecido de sus mentes.

Ambos tardaron unos segundos más en acostumbrarse a este nuevo tipo de beso. Temo tiraba de los rizos cortos en la nuca de su novio mientras que una de las manos de Ari había comenzado a recorrer el costado de su novio, disfrutando de las suaves curvas.

Inconscientemente, Aristóteles movió las caderas, logrando que ambas erecciones chocaran, sacándoles un gemido a ambos, provocando que se separaran de golpe, avergonzados por aquel sonido con el cual ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado.

"Lo lamento" murmuró el rizado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

"N-no, a mi me... me gustó" murmuró Temo, cubriéndose la erección con la almohada, sintiendo su rostro caliente. Sin querer, sus ojos llegaron a parar al regazo de Ari, notando que este también tenía una erección. Se sonrojó aún más si es que eso era posible.

"¿De verdad?" Ari descubrió su rostro, subiendo la mirada tímidamente hasta posarla en su novio. Él también estaba sonrojado.

"De verdad, Ari" Temo agachó la vista, sin poderle aguantar la mirada al rizado.

"A mi también me gustó... mucho"

Ambos alzaron la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose. Se sonrieron tímidamente antes de inclinarse hacia el contrario en busca de un nuevo beso.

"¡Vámonos, muchachos! Mi cuñis nos invitó a comer" Polita entró al cuarto, provocando que los adolescentes se separaran de golpe y que Aris colocara el teclado sobre su regazo para cubrir la erección, comenzando a tocar algunas notas al azar. "¿Qué hacían?" preguntó la rizada, mirandolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Le enseñaba a Temo la canción que compuse para él" explicó Aristóteles, sonriendole a su madre tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

"Ay, mi niño talentoso siempre tan cursi" le apretujó una mejilla. "Vamos, pues. Tu tía Blanca nos espera" Polita salió de la habitación, dejando al par de adolescentes nerviosos y cachondos atrás.

"Deberíamos repetir..."

"¡Aristóteles!" interrumpió Temo, escandalizado.

"¡No ahora! Pero si pronto" Ari movió las cejas de arriba a bajo con picardía y Temo le arrojó un cojín a la cara, corriendo al baño después. "¡Temo!" se quejó el rizado, riendo.

"¡Apúrense, niños!" llamó Polita desde la sala, donde le abrochaba la chamarra al pequeño Arquímides.

"¡Ya vamos!" respondió Ari, soltando un suspiro luego. ¿Cómo se bajaría la erección ahora? Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Temo en el baño para bajarsela y... no, alto Aristóteles, eso no ayuda.

Aristóteles suspiró, mirando hacia el techo dispuesto a esperar a que sólo pasara.


	13. Primera vez que a Ari le coquetea un hombre

"Ni siquiera dio tanto miedo" mencionó Aristóteles mientras caminaba junto a su novio por la pequeña plaza a donde habían asistido al cine.

"Ajá, sí. Dile eso a mi pobre mano. Pasaste toda la película apretándola" se burló Temo, mirando al rizado con una ceja levantada.

Aristóteles se rió, tomando la mano derecha del castaño para después dejar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. "Lo siento, chiquito"

Temo rió, ligeramente sonrojado. Los adolescentes de 17 años recién cumplidos entraron a una pequeña cafetería dentro de la plaza. Era un lugar que juntos habían descubierto en una de sus citas. La dueña era una mujer mayor que en cuanto los vio les dijo que lucían perfectos juntos.

Aristóteles y Temo se sentían seguros ahí.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que acostumbraban y esperaron a que la mesera, Majo, viniera a atenderlos. Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando un joven castaño con grandes ojos oscuros fue quién se les acercó.

"¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mirando directamente hacia Aristóteles. Cuauhtémoc se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

"Chocolate caliente para ambos, por favor" Ari pidió, al parecer no dándose cuenta de la situación.

"¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle?" el chico alzó una ceja sugerentemente, a lo cual Aristóteles al fin reaccionó.

"N-no. Mi- mi novio y yo estamos bien" balbuceó torpemente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras bajaba la mirada, fingiendo estar concentrado en los patrones del mantel.

El chico por fin miró a Temo, el cual le dedicó una amplia sonrisa totalmente fingida esperando que el tipo se marchara.

"Bueno" regresó la vista al rizado, "ya vuelvo" le guiñó un ojo para al fin marcharse luego, pavoneándose por el pequeño lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Temo preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, en cuanto el mesero desapareció en la cocina.

"¿Qué fue qué?" Aristóteles se hizo el desentendido a pesar de que aún sentía las orejas calientes.

Temo imitó el tartamudeo de su novio, exagerándolo un poquitín claro está.

"Yo no- " al mirar la ceja levantada de Temo en un gesto de '¿en serio?', decidió interrumpirse el solito. "De acuerdo, si. Tartamudeé un poco pero fue porque me agarró desprevenido. Estoy acostumbrado a que las niñas se me acerquen todo el tiempo, ¡no chicos!"

"Volví, aquí está tu pedido, guapo" el chico depositó ambas tazas sobre la mesa, inclinándose demasiado hacia Ari cuando le pasó el suyo, el cual tenía un pequeño papelito con el número del chico escrito.

Temo apretó la mandíbula cuando, al levantarse, el mesero acarició el brazo de su novio.

"¿No te da pena parecer tan desesperado por un chico? Respétate tantito" habló Temo, mirando con molestia al castaño.

El mesero lo miró y sonrió fingido. "Oh, seguías ahí, no te vi. Es sólo que no puedo creer que alguien como tú" lo miró de arriba a bajo con gesto despectivo, "esté con alguien como él" ahora miró a Aristóteles, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Oye, déjalo en- !" Ari estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Temo tomó su mano.

"Tranquilo, amor. Me se defender solito" Temo interrumpió a su novio con una sonrisa dulce, antes de girarse hacia el mesero. "¿Sabes qué, como sea que te llames? No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a nuestra relación de esta manera así que deja de coquetear con mi novio y así, como un favor, te ahorro seguir perdiendo la dignidad como lo estás haciendo ahora" el castañito se levantó, tomó el papelito y se lo entregó bruscamente al mesero, estrellándolo contra su pecho, para luego caminar hacia la barra, Aristóteles siguiéndole los pasos de inmediato.

"Hasta luego, señora Guzmán" Temo le sonrió amablemente a la dueña del local luego de haber depositado el dinero correspondiente de los chocolates sobre la barra.

"Temo" llamó Ari, caminando detrás de él pues iba muy adelante, con pasos acelerados. "¡Temo, detente!" Ari corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo para detener su andar.

"¡Dejaste que ese chico te coqueteara!" fue lo primero que soltó Temo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y Ari sintió su pecho comprimirse.

"No, Temo" Ari puso sus manos a ambos lados del cuello del menor, acariciándolo suavemente. "Te amo. A ti y sólo a ti. Lamento haberme puesto nervioso cuando comenzó a coquetear, juro que al principio ni siquiera lo noté"

"Estabas sonrojado y tartamudeando" un par lágrimas escaparon de sus ojitos y Ari las limpió de inmediato.

"No estaba halagado o algo por el estilo. Estaba incómodo y sorprendido de que un hombre se sintiera atraído por mi"

"¿Y yo que soy, Aristóteles?" Temo se soltó del agarre del rizado y se alejó un par de pasos.

"No, no me mal entiendas. Temo, no hagas esto más grande de lo que es. Ese chico sólo me agarró en curva pero tu... " Ari se acercó y lo besó suavemente, Temo al principio se resistió pero en sólo un par de segundos ya le estaba devolviendo el beso, "tú sólo provocas esto" terminó de hablar al separarse al tiempo que tomaba una mano de Temo y la dejaba sobre su pecho, permitiendole al menor sentir su acelerado corazón latiendo.

Temo apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de Ari bajo su mano para atraerlo de nuevo hacia sus labios, besandolo con cierto miedo.

Cuando se separaron, Temo empezó a hablar: "¿Soy suficiente para ti, Aristóteles? Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Entiendo que quieras experimentar con otros chavos y no estancarte sólo conmigo y- "

Ari lo besó de nuevo, interrumpiendolo. "Te voy a besar toda la vida. Sólo a ti, mi tahi. No necesito nada ni a nadie en el mundo más que a ti"

Temo sonrió y Ari volvió a besarlo.

"Te amo" dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se separaron, sonriendose suavemente. 

Después, Aristóteles tomó su mano y retomaron la caminata. "Por cierto, te veías caliente poniendo en su lugar al mesero"

"¡Ari!"


	14. Primera vez que pelean por una tontería

Temo volvía de un largo, largo día de escuela y trabajo. Al fin era viernes y estaba cansado hasta la médula. Tuvo una semana pesada en la escuela, llena de trabajos y, lo peor, es que algunos de ellos era en equipos y, para su mala suerte, le toco con un grupo de chicos que no tomaban en serio las tareas. A parte de eso, estaba cansado de trabajar con la maestra Elsa y Mateo, era cierto que ya se llevaban mucho mejor y que él ya no era el niño inexperto que llegó a CDMX hace ya un año, pero aún así era pesado y varias veces a Symanski se le salía su antiguo lado competitivo, el lado más chocante para Cuauhtémoc. 

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir hasta el medio día del sábado y, si tenía suerte, podría acurrucarse con Aristóteles un rato. 

Abrió el departamento, siendo recibido por los gritos de Diego y Aristóteles. 

"¡Era mía, Diego! ¡Es que no hay ni tantito respeto en esta casa, carajo!" 

"Superalo, enojostóteles. No te vas a morir por algo tan tanto"

"¡Podría!" 

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Temo, dejando su pesada mochila sobre el sillón para poder masajearse el adolorido hombro. 

"¡Ese idiota se comió mi dona!" Aristóteles señaló a Diego, realmente enojado.

Temo sólo lo miró con cara de ¿en serio? "No estoy para sus tonterías ahora" dijo, para luego caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con Aristóteles, escuchando aún como su novio y su mejor amigo discutían por algo tan insignificante como una dona. Su cabeza ya estaba palpitando. 

Al entrar al cuarto, tropezó con el montón de ropa sucia que le había suplicado que lavara a Aristóteles, por alguna extraña razón, su interior hirvió en coraje, regresando sobre sus pasos con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

"¿No de pura casualidad te estuve pidiendo toda la semana que lavaras tu jodida ropa de todo el mes?" fue lo primero que gritó en cuanto encaró al rizado en la sala. Diego y Ari pararon su discusión y miraron a Temo boquiabiertos. 

"Temo... "

"¡No! Ni siquiera tendría por qué pedirtelo, Aristóteles. Es tu ropa" el castaño siguió gritando, con sus mejillas incluso un poco rojas por el enojo. 

"P-pero no he tenido tiempo y- "

"¿No? ¿Pero si tienes tiempo para discutir con Diego quién sabe por cuánto? ¿También tienes tiempo para subir videos a tu canal? ¡Y la ropa bien gracias! Llenando de bacterias nuestro cuarto, porque es nuestro, Aristóteles. No sólo tuyo, si quieres tenerlo lleno de porquería entonces tendrías que conseguirte tu maldito cuarto propio" 

Ari lo miró un tanto en shock unos segundos antes de que el enojo recorriera lentamente sus venas para finalmente explotar contra el castaño. "¿Porquería? ¿Quieres hablar de porquería? ¡Tu siempre dejas la toalla húmeda en la cama! ¡Y tus pelos asquerosos en el lavabo!" 

"Eh... me llama mi... mi tía Dora, si" Diego tomó lo poco que quedaba de la dona de Aristóteles y salió corriendo del departamento.

"¡Ha! ¿Ahora yo soy el asqueroso de los dos? ¡Tu nunca lavas tu ropa, nunca lavas los trastes, nunca sacas la basura a tiempo y siempre tenemos que estar persiguiendo al camión! ¿Quieres que siga?" 

"¡Como si fueras un santo, Cuauhtémoc! ¡Por tu culpa tengo que cambiar las sábanas de la cama a cada rato!"

"¡Uy, pues gracias, gran Aristóteles!" dijo con sarcasmo, alzando las manos exageradamente. "¿Adivina qué, idiota? ¡Yo lavo esas sábanas!"

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, necesito mi propio jodido cuarto" Aristóteles caminó molesto hacia la habitación que compartía con Temo mientras el castaño le seguía los pasos, aún echando humo por las orejas. 

"¡Hasta que dices algo inteligente, Córcega!" 

Aristóteles comenzó a guardar su ropa descuidadamente en la mochila que solía llevar a la escuela, ni siquiera logró meter la mitad cuando ya estaba saliendo del cuarto.

"¡Olvidas algo, Aristóteles!" cuando Ari giró, Temo le entregó toda su ropa sucia, cerrándole la puerta en la cara luego. El rizado miró indignado hacia la puerta unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Diego, por suerte, los tres habían sido muy flojos como para sacar la cama de Carlota, quien ya no vivía con ellos. 

Cuauhtémoc se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas molesto. Pocos minutos después, ya estaba sollozando. 

Por su parte, Aristóteles estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recostado en cama sin usar. No entendía que diablos había poseído a Temo para gritarle de esa manera por algo tan banal. 

Un par de horas después, en las cuales ambos estuvieron jugueteando con sus celulares cada quien en un cuarto, Aristóteles escuchó como la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Temo se abría sigilosamente. El rizado, pensando que venía a disculparse, se acomodó mejor en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido. 

Esperó unos minutos, pero el ruido de la ducho fue lo único que escuchó antes de que la recámara se volviera a cerrar. Aris bufó, indignado. 

"Idiota él" murmuró el rizado. 

"¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto? Creí que estarían teniendo sexo de reconciliación ahora" la voz de Diego le hizo rodar los ojos. 

"Es nuestro cuarto ahora. Temo ya no me quiere con él"

"¿En serio? Tal vez sea mi oportunidad para reconquistarlo"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Diego Ortega"

Diego rió. "Tranquilo, celostóteles. Yo amo a mi plangamangano. Ahora, deja de estar de sufrida y ve por tu hombre"

"¿Qué parte de ya no me quiere no entendiste? ¡Me corrió del cuarto!"

"No se por qué tengo la ligera sospecha de que fuiste tú quien se salió del cuarto, dramaticostóteles" 

"Ya cállate. Quiero dormir antes de que tus ronquidos no me lo permitan"

"Baboso" Diego rodó los ojos, pero igual se acostó en su cama, listo para dormir. 

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y Aristóteles aún se removía en la cama, más despierto que nunca. Desde que se habían mudado a CDMX, ellos jamás habían dormido separados. Incluso se esperaban despiertos cuando alguno, por X o Y razón, llegan en la noche. Le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño si no tenía el familiar calor de Temo cerca de él.

Bufó mientras cambiaba por décima vez de posición.

"Deja de moverte" gimió frustrado Diego, arrojandole una almohada desde su cama, quedándose dormido de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. 

Quería volver a la habitación. Abrazar a Temo y que todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué si Temo quisiera romper con él mañana por la mañana y le devolvía el anillo? No creía poder resistirlo. 

No entendía que había pasado. ¿En realidad estaba tan sucia la ropa? Si, Temo le había pedido lavarla ya un par de veces, pero había estado peor, de eso estaba seguro. Aún recordaba aquella vez en la que vació su clóset e incluso reutilizó su ropa más de un par de veces. Temo no había estado tan molesto como ahora.

¿Qué si el problema era él y la ropa fue una excusa para pelear y correrlo del cuarto? ¿Y si había alguien más? ¡Ay, por Oaxaca y todas las flores! ¿Qué si había metido a alguien al cuarto en este momento?

Estaba a punto de levantarse a echar un vistazo cuando escuchó como abrieron la puerta suavemente. "¿Tahi?" susurró la vocecita del castaño e inmediatamente las dudas y el enojo desaparecieron del cuerpo del rizado; aún así no tuvo el valor de mirarlo, así que permaneció dándole la espalda.

"¿Si, Cuauhtémoc?" Aristóteles no quería sonar tan duro pero aún temía que Temo sólo lo buscara para terminar su relación.

El castaño se acercó tímidamente a la cama, subiéndose a ella hasta poder abrazarse a la espalda del más alto, tomando la posición de la cuchara grande. "Perdón" susurró, besándole el hombro repetidas veces. Temo sintió como el cuerpo de su novio se relajó entre sus brazos. "Tuve una semana pesada y yo sólo quería llegar a descansar. Lamento haberme desquitado contigo, Ari" esta vez Cuauhtémoc besó su nuca, permitiendole sentir al rizado las lágrimas en las mejillas de su novio.

"Oye, no llores" Ari giró hasta encarar a su novio, encontrándose con los ojitos hinchados y mejillas rojas de Temo. "Ay, amor" Ari lo abrazó fuerte. "Está bien. Todos tenemos días malos, sólo... me asusté. Creí que estabas usando la ropa como excusa para terminar conmigo"

"No seas tonto, Aristóteles. Jamás dejaría ir al hombre más bueno y guapo del mundo. Te amo" Temo se separó del abrazo para poder mirar al rizado a los ojos, notando que él tampoco había podido dormir todo este tiempo. 

"También te amo, tahi" Ari le acarició suavemente la mejilla, quitando el rastro de lágrimas para después inclinarse, posando sus labios contra los del castaño, besándolo suavemente. 

"Si van a tener sexo de reconciliación por favor regresen a su cuarto" la voz ronca de Diego les hizo separarse, riendo.

"Claro que vamos a tener sexo de reconciliación" dijo Temo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el rizado.

"¡Cuauhtémoc!" se quejó Ari, sonrojado pero aún así apretándole la cintura con ambas manos. 

"Son tan cursis que me dan asco" Diego hizo una mueca exagerada mientras la pareja reía. 

"Vayámonos, amor" Ari se levantó con Temo aún en sus brazos, provocando que este se aferrara a él como si de un koala se tratara. 

"¡Iugh!" Diego les aventó un cojín justo cuando la pareja atravesaba la puerta, riendo. 

En cuanto los Aristemo estuvieron en su habitación, Ari buscó la mirada del castaño. "Ahora si, señor López. ¿Qué decía sobre el sexo de reconciliación?" 

Temo le sonrió, inclinándose para iniciar un beso que sabía a una noche prometedora.


	15. Primera vez de Ari en unas premiaciones

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Ari pero, ¿no puedo echarte porras desde la comodidad de mi cama?" Temo de 21 años pidió, mirando con ojos de cachorrito al rizado. "Es más, desde el público. Juro que yo seré el que grite más fuerte"

Habían invitado a Aristóteles por primera vez a cantar y presentar un premio en un evento de una televisora. El rizado aceptó emocionado y, al ser parte de las premiaciones, le permitían llevar a tres personas. Obviamente Cuauhtémoc era el invitado principal. Los otros dos serían Diego y Carlota.

En cuanto Ari lo había invitado, Temo saltó de felicidad, aceptando de inmediato... hasta que descubrió que el rizado lo quería con él en la alfombra rosa.

"¡Me van a tomar fotos! ¡Ni siquiera tengo algo decente que ponerme! ¡Me salieron tres granos en la frente!"

"A ver, Temo. Podrías ir en pijama y te verías igual o incluso más hermoso que cualquiera de los invitados" Ari le tomó ambas manos al castaño y se sentó frente a él en el colchón. "Quiero ir a mis primeras premiaciones con mi tahi tomando mi mano"

"Eso es chantaje emocional"

"¿Y está funcionando?" Ari le sonrió amplio, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a bajo.

"Imbécil" Temo se inclinó hacia el, besandole cortamente los labios. "Bien. Pero si los medios o tus fans se burlan de mi... "

"Yo jamás permitiré que te hagan daño"

Temo sonrió. "Lo sé. Ahora, vamos a ir de compras y no quiero ni una sola queja si te arrastro a todas las tiendas del lugar"

"Prometido"

●●●

El día había llegado. Ari y Temo andaban de un lado para el otro en su departamento, arreglando los últimos detalles de su outfit. Carlota y Diego ya estaban en el lugar del evento.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó Aristóteles, deteniéndose frente al castaño. Temo lo miró de arriba a bajo para luego acercarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Guapísimo, Aristóteles Córcega" Temo lo abrazó por la cintura.

"No más que tu, Cuauhtémoc López" ambos compartieron un tierno beso esquimal antes de que el celular de Aristóteles sonara, indicándoles que el uber había llegado. "Hora de la verdad"

"Bien" Temo dio un par de saltos sobre su lugar, nervioso.

El viaje al lugar fue relativamente corto y, en cuanto bajaron y caminaron hacia el área de la alfombra, un montón de fotógrafos se amontonaron frente a ellos con las cámaras listas.

"Por aquí, chicos" una amable señora los guió hacia la alfombra, colocándoles justo donde había una equis marcada en el suelo. "Les tomarán fotos y les harán unas cuantas preguntas, si se sienten incómodos los de seguridad los acompañarán adentro. Aristóteles Córcega, ¿cierto?" el rizado asintió torpemente y la mujer anotó algo en los papeles que cargaba consigo. "Bien. Diviértanse" una vez que la mujer se alejó, las voces de los fotógrafos pidiendo su atención se hizo presente.

Aristóteles abrazó a su novio por la cintura mientras ambos posaban para las cámaras frente a ellos.

"Siento que saldré pésimo en todas" murmuró Temo cuando cambió de pose.

"Eres el ser más precioso de la tierra, supéralo" Ari pegó sus labios contra la mejilla del castaño, dejando que tomaran un par de fotos en esa posición.

"¡Aristóteles, por aquí!" un entrevistador al cual ya conocía lo llamó y el rizado no dudó en acercarse, arrastrando a Temo con él.

"¡Raúl, un gusto volver a verte!" saludó el rizado, saludando a la cámara luego. Temo se apartó ligeramente, quedando fuera de foco.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?"

"Increíble, es la primera vez que participo en un evento de este tipo y a decir verdad estoy algo nervioso" el rizado se rió, acomodando su cabello.

"Pero vemos que traes muy buena compañía" Raúl le sonrió a Temo.

"¡Claro que si! Obviamente necesitaría la compañía de mi novio en un evento como este" Ari tomó la mano de Temo y lo acercó junto a él a la cámara.

"¡Buenas tardes!" saludó Temo, sonriendole tanto al entrevistador como al camarógrafo.

"Cuauhtémoc, ¿cierto? Dinos que se siente acompañar a Aristóteles en un evento de esta magnitud"

"Es increíble. Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de él y me hace tan feliz verlo triunfar de esta manera. Además se que pronto volverá pero esta vez como nominado" Temo miró a su novio, sonriendole con devoción porque en verdad sentía lo que acababa de decir.

"Tus fans seguro están muy contentos de que tengas a alguien que te apoye de esta manera en tu vida"

"Claro que si. Ya siento que lo quieren más a él que a mi" se rió Aristóteles, ganándose un leve empujón en el hombro por parte de Temo.

"¿Tienes algún proyecto importante en puerta, Ari?"

"En realidad si. Estoy trabajando en nueva música así que esperenla pronto" el rizado guiñó hacia la cámara.

"Pues ya estaremos oyendo más sobre ti. Gracias por su tiempo, chicos y suerte en la presentación de hoy" Ari y Temo se despidieron del entrevistador antes de que otra se acercara. Temo volvió a alejarse unos pasos y un nuevo entrevistador se acercó a él.

"Eres el novio de Aristóteles Córcega, ¿no?"

"Eh, si" respondió un tanto intimidado por el micrófono a escasos centímetros de su cara. "Ari está por allá, si gusta espe- "

"¿No crees que su relación esté afectando la fama de Aristóteles? Considerando que los artistas solteros siempre venden más" el hombre lo miraba con saña, esperando una respuesta para seguir atacándolo.

Temo frunció el ceño, alejándose un poco del hombre. "Estoy seguro de que sus fans lo siguen por su talento, no por con quién se relaciona"

"Las relaciones siempre influyen, querido pero bueno, si tu lo dices" el hombre encogió sus hombros. "Ustedes han sido pareja desde el inicio de la carrera de Aristóteles así que dinos, ¿qué beneficios te ha traído estar relacionado con él? Más ahora que su nombre ya es conocido incluso en otros países, además fuentes nos dijeron que tu carrera en la política despegó incluso antes de terminar la universidad"

"Lo que mi novio ha logrado es exclusivamente gracias a su talento y esfuerzo" interrumpió Aristóteles, el cual paró su anterior entrevista al ver que estaban incomodándo a Temo. Rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y lo atrajo protectoramente hacia su cuerpo. "Ahora, si nos permiten- "

"¿Entonces eres tú el que se aprovecha de la fortuna López? Por que él es hijo del empresario Francisco López, ¿cierto?"

Tanto Temo como Aristóteles abrieron la boca, asombrados de que alguien conociera lo que la pareja siempre trató de evitar.

"Esto es ridículo. Temo es mi novio, no mi banco y ambos lo tenemos más que claro. Vámonos, tahi" Aristóteles se llevó consigo al castaño, escuchando -e ignorando- los llamados del reportero junto con otras inapropiadas preguntas. "Lamento tanto el mal rato, tahi. No debí dejarte solo"

"Hey, está bien. No es tu culpa sino de ese idiota" Temo bufó, rodeando el cuello del más alto mientras que este le apretaba la cintura. "Olvídate del imbécil y disfruta tu concierto. Es tu noche, mi amor"

"Siempre sabes que decir. Te amo"

"Te amo" Temo le sonrió, inclinándose para besar al rizado.

Luego de que se separaran, Aris le acarició la mejilla. "Aún no me acostumbro a la barba"

"Igual no planeo dejarla crecer mucho. Me gusta ligera"

"Te ves sexy"

"¡Aristóteles!" se rió Temo, sonrojado.

"Aristóteles, por aquí" un hombre los guió hacia una sala en donde había más gente que participaría en el evento. Aristemo vieron el show desde ahí, disfrutando el tiempo juntos y olvidando por completo el mal sabor de boca que les dejó la última entrevista.

"¡Sales en diez!" una mujer le avisó a Aristóteles, el cual comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en su lugar.

"Tranquilo, tahi. Te irá genial" Temo se acercó hacia él, masajeando suavemente su espalda y hombros.

"¡En cinco!" la misma mujer avisó, entregándole un micrófono al rizado, el cual probó de inmediato.

"Estaré esperándote a lado del escenario, tahi" Temo lo besó y después, juntos caminaron hacia el escenario.

"En tres, dos..." la mujer le hizo una seña a Aris.

"¡Te amo!" gritó por última vez Ari antes de ingresar al escenario.

Temo miró su presentación desde un costado del escenario, aplaudiendo y gritando a pesar de estar solo. Sonrió amplio cuando, a mitad de la canción, Ari giró hacia él, enviándole un beso y un guiño.

Diego y Carlota estaban cerca del escenario en un área exclusiva, bailando y cantando la música de su amigo.

Los fans gritaban y coreaban las canciones del rizado, emocionados por verlo ahí.

Cuando la presentación acabó, Ari corrió hacia donde estaba Temo y lo elevó por los aires, dándole vueltas mientras ambos reían.

"¡Estuviste increíble, Aristóteles!" Temo lo abrazó con fuerza, poco importándole el sudor que cubría el cuerpo de su novio. "Eres el mejor" lo besó.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse. "Disculpen la interrupción, pero aún tienes que presentar el premio" una mujer se acercó, sonrojada por haber interrumpido el beso. Le entregó el premio a Aristóteles junto con un nuevo micrófono y una toalla para el sudor.

"No te preocupes, gracias" Aristóteles tomó las cosas.

"Sales en dos" avisó antes de retirarse.

"Lo harás genial, tahi" Temo le limpió el sudor con la toalla y acomodó su cabello. "Pronto tu tendrás uno de estos" el castaño señaló con la cabeza el premio en las manos de Aristóteles y este sonrió.

"Si, pronto. Cuando regrese, tu y yo podríamos escaparnos al baño un rato" Ari le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Aristóteles!" Temo rió, sonrojado.

"Oh pues, si no quieres..."

"¿Quién dijo que no?" interrumpió Temo, esta vez fue Aristóteles el que se rió y le dio un pico antes de tener que salir de nuevo al escenario a entregar uno de los premios más importantes de la noche.

Temo, una vez más, lo miró desde el costado del escenario, orgulloso.


	16. Primera vez que Arqui los ve besándose

"Creí que nunca se dormiría" Ari dijo, dejándose caer al sillón junto con Temo. Polita había salido a una cita con Eduardo y regresaría hasta entrada la madrugada.

"Cada vez es más inquieto" agregó Temo, acurrucándose contra el costado del rizado, el cual lo abrazó contra su cuerpo de inmediato. "Por ser tan buen niñero te mereces un premio, ¿qué quieres? Tenemos toda la noche"

"Quiero..." Aristóteles se acercó hasta él, quedando a pocos milímetros de su rostro, "que este sillón sea testigo de nuestro amor"

"Ya vas a empezar" Temo se separó, bufando y Aristóteles se rió.

"Ya, ya" Ari volvió a acercarse, terminando sobre el regazo del castaño. "Enojón" besó suavemente la nariz de Cuauhtémoc para después dirigir sus labios contra los contrarios.

El castaño envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio, correspondiendo el beso inmediatamente. "¿Quieres que nos besuquemos toda la noche?" murmuró Temo cuando ambas bocas se separaron un momento para respirar correctamente.

"Justo eso, si. Nunca estamos solos, necesito amor" Ari se acomodó mejor sobre el castaño, dejando ambas piernas a cada lado del cuerpo contrario para después volver a besarlo.

Temo se rió entre el beso, acariciando las piernas y cintura del rizado, correspondiendo el enérgico beso. Estaban tan perdidos el uno con el otro que no escucharon las pequeñas pisadas que se acercaban a la sala.

"¿Qué tán jugando?" una vocecita los hizo separarse de golpe, Aristóteles cayendo torpemente a un lado de Temo.

"¿Qué haces despierto, Ariquímedes?" Aristóteles acomodó su playera, sonrojado.

"No sueño" explicó, "¿Qué tán jugando?" repitió, acercándose hasta subirse sobre Temo. "¿Por qué besitos?"

"Bueno, porque... Ari y yo nos queremos mucho" Temo acomodó los rizos del más pequeño; cuando Arqui había cumplido sus tres años, su cabello comenzó a lucir más y más rizado.

"¿Besitos a Sergio?" Sergio era el mejor amigo de Arqui en la guardería.

"¡No! Es diferente porque Temo y yo somos novios como... Mamá y Eduardo"

"Oh" Arqui ladeo la cabeza, "¿Temo no mano?" preguntó, realmente confundido. Todo este tiempo pensó que Temo también era su hermano, pues se la pasaba pegado a su hermano mayor.

Ari y Temo rieron ligeramente. "No, Arqui. Pero te quiero como uno" el castaño le dio un beso tronado en su mejilla, provocando la risa del menor.

"¡Jugar!" gritó Arqui, olvidando rápidamente el asunto de su hermano. Su inocencia no logró ver algo malo o diferente al saber que la pareja de su hermano era otro hombre, lo cual llenó de alegría y paz el corazón de los adolescentes de 16 y 17 años.

"Nada de jugar. Es hora de dormir. Vamos, chaparro" Ari cargó sobre su hombro a su hermano, provocando fuertes carcajadas en el niño.

Temo sonrió mirándolos, caminando detrás de ellos para ayudar a dormir a su pequeño cuñado.

Luego retomarían su sesión de besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que los niños no nacen homofóbicos 💜


	17. Primera vez que Ari usa la pañoleta

"Ya te extraño, tahi" suspiró Temo, acostado en su antigua cama en Toluca mientras mantenía el celular en alto, con la imagen de Aris estando en la misma posición.

"También yo, amor. Al menos ya regresas mañana" el rizado le sonrió, emocionado. Habían sido las tres semanas más largas de su vida. Y si, tal vez estaba exagerando.

"Si, al fin. Ya extrañaba a mis hermanos y mis tías pero te extraño más a ti" Temo hizo un puchero, mirando con anhelo a su novio.

El rizado rió. "Que no te oigan o me odiarán antes de conocerme"

"Nadie podría odiarte, Aristóteles Córcega" ambos jóvenes se sonrieron. "Ojalá hubieras podido venir, mi familia muere por conocerte; dicen que no haberte presentado con ellos después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos significa que estoy tratando de esconcer algo malo"

"¿Ves? Ya me odian" Ari bufó, haciendo un puchero. Temo rió enternecido. "También me hubiera gustado ir, pero mi jefe me colgaría si le pidiera vacaciones tres semanas antes de renunciar"

"Cierto" rió Temo antes de soltar un largo suspiro, soñador. "Un mes más y viviremos juntos, tahi"

"Ya quiero cucharearte sin tener miedo de que mi suegro me descubra y me corte los..."

"¡Entendí, Aristóteles!" interrumpió Temo, haciendo reír al rizado.

"Ya, ya. ¿A qué hora llegarás mañana?"

"Pasando el medio día, como a la 1 o 2"

"Genial, porque usted, señor López, tiene una cita con un apuesto joven"

"¿Ah, si? ¿Lo conozco?" Temo alzó una ceja, siguiendole el juego a su novio.

"Lo descubrirá mañana en la central" Aristóteles le guiñó un ojo y Temo sonrió amplio, emocionado por ver a su novio mañana.

"Me parece perfecto, ya quiero conocerlo. Iré a dormir o el camión se irá sin mi mañana. Descansa, tahi"

"Dulces sueños, mi Temo" ambos se enviaron un beso para luego terminar la videollamada.

Al día siguiente, Aristóteles se levantó temprano. Hoy era su día de descanso y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Se bañó y, con sólo un pants puesto, salió a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días, mamá!" saludó Aristóteles sonriendo, dandole un gran beso en la mejilla. "¡Buenos días, chaparro!" saludó esta vez a Arqui, revolviendole aún más sus cortos rizos.

"Vaya, alguien amaneció de buenas" Polita lo miró sonriendo mientras servía comida en su plato.

"¿Por que será?" el pequeño rizado habló sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a los mayores.

"¿Y ese milagro que te despiertas temprano en tu día de descanso? Creí que los López llegaban pasando el medio día" Polita puso en frente de su hijo mayor un plato con su desayuno.

"Si pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes" Ari comenzó a devorar su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de su familia. "Gracias, ma. Estuvo delicioso" se levantó y, luego de dejar los trastes en el lavadero, corrió a su cuarto.

Se lavó los dientes y guardó con sumo cuidado la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior en su mochila. Luego de colocarse desodorante y una sudadera, salió del departamento, no sin antes gritar: "¡Nos vemos, mamá! ¡Le agradeces otra vez a Eduardo por prestarme el coche!"

Unos minutos después, ya estaba en el salón de Linda.

"¡Buongiorno, primo!" saludó la rubia, acercándose a abrazar al rizado.

"Hola, Linda. ¿Estás libre? Hasta vine temprano" Ari le sonrió amplio, dejando su mochila en un sofá que ahí había.

"Si, de hecho acabo de abrir, así que dime, come posso aiutarti?"

"Por favor no vayas a alocarte mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, si. Dime" Linda agitó su mano, restandole importancia al asunto.

"Bien, vine por... un cambio de look"

"¡Al fin!" Linda comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar antes de arrastrar a Aristóteles a una silla. "¿Quieres que te corte el cabello? Podría pintartelo, ¡incluso alaciarlo! Pero creo que a Temo le gustan tus chin- "

"¡Linda! Prometiste no alocarte" el rizado interrumpió, mirandola a través del espejo.

"Ya, lo siento. Tengo un corte en mente que siempre he creído que te quedaría bien, ¿me dejas? ¡Prometo que te gustará!"

Ari miró su cabello, inseguro. Le gustaba su cabello largo; Lupita ya podía hacerle trenzas e incluso muchas veces él tuvo que usar una diadema o una coleta en sus partidos de basquetbol. Suspiró.

"De acuerdo. Confiaré en ti"

"¡Perfetto!" exclamó la rubia antes de comenzar su trabajo. Ari dividia su atención entre lo que Linda hacía y sus mensajes con su novio.

Tahi ❤

T: Ya quiero verte :(  
10:36 am

A: Falta poquito tahi  
10:36 am

T: Quiero verte ahora :(  
10:36 am

T: ¡Hagamos video llamada! Lupita viene dormida  
10:37 am

A: Quisiera ver tu carita hermosa pero ahora no puedo  
10:37 am

T: Por?? :(  
10:37 am

A: Me estoy bañando  
10:39 am

T: Con el cel en la regadera, Aristóteles? -.-  
10:39 am

A: Me atrapaste  
10:41 am

A: Estoy cagando  
10:41 am

T: ¡Aristóteles!  
10:42 am

A: Te amo  
10:42 am

Y, antes de seguir asqueando a su novio con sus patéticas excusas, bloqueó su teléfono. Cuando alzó la mirada, su cabello largo se había ido.

"¡Por Oaxaca y todas las flores!" gritó el rizado, espantando a la rubia.

"¡No grites, Aristóteles!" Linda lo regañó, por suerte no había arruinado su, a su parecer, obra maestra. "Te ves increíble, primo" Linda acomodó un espejo detrás de él para que el rizado pudiera mirar su cabello de todos los ángulos. "¿Y?"

Ari miró su nuevo peinado, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello. "Me gusta" admitió, "gracias, Linda"

"¡È stato un piacere! ¿A qué hora verás a Temo?"

"En dos horas"

"¿Con esas fachas?" señaló su pants, "¡Arruinas mi trabajo!"

"Traigo ropa para cambiarme. También es algo diferente, espero que a Temo le guste, ¿puedo?" señaló el baño y Linda le cedió el paso.

Ari sacó de su mochila la ropa que guardó prolijamente ayer por la noche. No era tan diferente a lo que solía usar al menos este último año, sólo agregó una chaqueta, un paliacate y pantalones más ajustados.

Se cambio rápidamente, acomodando la chaqueta rosa sobre su playera floreada, se aseguró de dejar a la vista los collares que siempre le acompañaban. Por último, ató el paliacate azul en su muñeca.

"¡No admito malos comentarios ni críticas constructivas sobre mi ropa!" fue lo primero que dijo cuando salió del baño y Linda lo miró de arriba a bajo.

"Tranquilo, primo. Te ves bien"

"Gracias" Ari le sonrió a la rubia, pasando una mano por sus rizos en un gesto nervioso. Sacó su teléfono para revisar la hora, encontrándose con varios mensajes de Temo e incluso un par de llamadas perdidas.

Tahi ❤️

T: También te amo, cochino  
10:43 am

T: ¿Entonces una llamadita?  
10:44 am

T: Estoy muy aburrido  
10:44 am

T: ¿Tahi?  
10:58 am

T: ¿Me estás ignorando?  
11:04 am

T: De verdad no quieres hablar conmigo??  
11: 10 am

T: Bien  
11:23 am

T: Empezaré esa serie que queríamos ver  
11:37 am

T: No es cierto, tahi. No la vi  
12:40 pm

T: Llego en 30 min apróx  
12:41 pm

T: Por si aún me quieres  
12:41 pm

A: Eres tan dramático, tahi  
12:44 pm

A: No te quiero  
12:44 pm

A: Te amo, menso  
12:44 pm

A: Estuve ocupado pero ya quiero verte ♥️  
12:45 pm

T: Hasta que apareces :(  
12:45 pm

T: También te amo :(  
12:46 pm

Aristóteles sonrió, leyendo los mensajes de su novio. "Gracias por esto, Linda. Tengo que irme ya"

"No hay de que. Me saludas a mi primo político"

Ari rió, asintiendo. Salió del salón de Linda para ir directamente al auto de Eduardo. Condujo hacia la estación de autobuses, deteniéndose en una tienda de regalos antes para comprar un globo con la palabra bienvenido y una sola rosa roja.

Llegó exactamente a la 1:10 pm y se paró frente a la puerta de llegada. Espero otros diez minutos antes de escuchar su bonita voz.

"¡Sebastián y Julio, dejen en paz a Lupita!"

Un par de segundos después, los niños salieron corriendo por la puerta de llegada siendo seguidos por Cuauhtémoc.

"¡Tahi!" gritó Ari en cuanto lo vio, Temo alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su novio. Una amplia sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios justo antes de correr hacia el rizado y abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¡Te extrañé muchísimo!" Temo murmuró, aún aferrado al torso de su novio.

"Yo más, tahi" lentamente se separaron, entonces fue cuando Temo lo notó.

Abrió la boca sorprendido, mirándolo de arriba a bajo. "Cuando dijiste que tenía una cita con un jóven apuesto no pensé que lo dijeras en serio"

Ari rió, antes de comenzar a modelarle a su novio. "¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?"

Temo llevó una de sus manos a los cortos rizos, acariciándolos. "Te ves guapísimo, amor. Aunque voy a extrañar tus chinitos largos"

El castaño miró la ropa de su novio. Le quedaban realmente bien, sobre todo la chaqueta rosa, el color combinaba perfectamente con su tostada piel. Sus ojos fueron a parar en la pañoleta y sonrió.

"Esta lucirá mejor... " Temo desató el paliacate de la muñeca de su novio y lo llevó hacia su cuello. "...aquí" terminó de hablar, haciendo un pequeño nudo enfrente. "Y así puedo hacer esto" Temo tiró de las puntas de la pañoleta, acercándo a su novio lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

"¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!" la voz de Pancho los hizo separarse, ambos con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada del otro. "Que galán, Aristófanes. ¿P'os cuánto nos fuimos?"

Ari rió, acercándose a saludar al resto de la familia López-Córcega. "Me da gusto verlos pero quiero robarme un ratito al emperador azteca, ¿puedo?"

"Si, vayan con cuidado" Susana respondió antes de que Pancho tratara de negarse.

" 'ta bien pues, no regresen muy tarde" Pancho le quitó las maletas a Temo y así, la familia se fue de la central, dejando al par de adolescentes solos.

Temo giró hacia Ari, volviendo a jalar el paliacate hasta poder darle un pico en los labios. "Me voy a acostumbrar a esto"

"Deberías, realmente me gusta" Ari le sonrió con coquetería.

"¿Eso es para mi?" Temo miró el globo y la flor, alzando una ceja y Aristóteles se los entregó de inmediato.

"Para mi toluqueño favorito"

Temo rió, mirando las cosas. "Gracias, tahi. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro que si, su carruaje lo espera, señor López"

"¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?" ambos se tomaron de las manos, comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

"Nop"

"¡Ari!" se quejó, haciendo pucheros.

"Es sorpresa"

"Pero- "

"Pero nada, tahi" se rió Ari, soltando su mano y ahora pasando un brazo por los hombros del más bajo.

Sería una larga y romántica tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está publicada bajo el nombre de BadGirlsFun en wattpad.


End file.
